


The Broken and The Healer.

by Szunny



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alphabet, Derek to Stiles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Growing Old Together, Love, M/M, Not!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szunny/pseuds/Szunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abomination<br/>I'm not one. You made sure I know so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broken and The Healer.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Love Story In 26 Definitions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/860069) by [theworstwolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworstwolves/pseuds/theworstwolves). 



**Abomination**  
I'm not one. You made sure I know so.

 **Belly**  
The extra layer of fat on my stomach that you started creating when you decided to breathe life into your mother's cookbooks. You're right, I always eat five more cookies than I say I do. And the peanut butter ones is my favorite, not the healthy nutrition bars. But you know that to.

 **Crazy**  
For you. Even now, after more than thirty years.

 **Dick**  
You still are. Then again, so am I.

 **Eternity**  
How long I waited. For everything. For you. How long I would have. Always. For you.

 **Fuck**  
The spark hasn't gone out. Not until one of our hips does, like I said. And then you laughed at me and asked how that was going to stop us. It won't.

 **Gold**  
''Ever thine, ever mine, ever ours''.

 **Hostile**  
That's what you two call me. Socially hostile. It's a thing now. I don't mind anymore. I never really did with you two.

 **Inadequate**  
You've never view yourself the right way. But that's about it.

 **Joke**  
I used to pretend I didn't find it funny. Even then you didn't need to hear a heartbeat to know I was lying.

 **Kiss**  
How I shut you up. How you shut me down.

 **Lips**  
Home.

 **Mugshot**  
In the hallway. You tell me if I can't appreciate the joke then I can take it down myself. I know you superglued it to the wall.

 **Nine**  
Months. You said it was like a real pregnancy and Allison punched you in the face.

 **One**  
Shania Twain CD. You still haven't let it go. I listened to 'Man I Feel Like a Woman' twelve times before I finally mustered up enough courage to practicly shout at you to move in with me. You made a joke first, instead of saying yes, and I almost started crying. That's when you told me you loved me. I started crying.

 **Pack**  
Family.

 **Question**  
You yelled at me when I popped it. You said it was infuriating how stupid I was for thinking I had to ask. You looked genuinely angry. I looked up at you and wondered how much you could love someone, because this surely must be it. I was wrong, I think I'm going to pop soon. Then again, it could be the apple pie you've started feeding me.

 **Race**  
You know it's really not one, that you'll never be as fast. But you pretend for me, for us. You do it for us. Always for us.

 **Smile**  
I know it's not possible, but I see yours in her everyday.

 **Time**  
You always know exactly what I need. You knew then. Know still.

 **Undeniable**  
How good you are for me. To me. How good you are, period.

 **Vivid**  
I pretend I don't listen to the stories you tell the kids. You know I do.

 **Wholeheartedly**  
That's what you told me, remember? I said you were cheesy and you called me on how much I loved you grilled cheese sandwiches, and then you made a joke about it, and I tried not to laugh, but it never works. Not with you.

 **Xander**  
You're much cooler.

 **You**  
Everything.

 **Zombies?**  
No.


End file.
